Fortune Telling
by Haloninca
Summary: the famous female band Fairy tail finds themselves in a fix when their singer, Cana, uses her fortune telling and finds out that the singers 'need a man.' Their rival group, Dragon Slayers, seem up to the job. But with only three days, will they catch the man of their dreams?
1. 1 Cana's Fortune

**Hey! I have a new story righ' 'ere. It probably sucks (slams face on counter) and it's one of my first stories (slams face through counter) but bear with me.**

**Anyway, 3 favorites and i'll continue (oh, low expectations…) but if not, meh, i'll stop.**

**Fortune Telling**

"But Erza, why? It's the fifth time in the past week, and I'm tired!" A displeased blonde, named Lucy Heartfilia, whined. She was the guitarist for Fairy tail, the top band in the nation. She was on tour across America, along with her other bandmates, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell, Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Lockser, and their manager, Erza Scarlet, who occasionally sang with them. They were on their way to Chicago, Illinois, in an RV for their latest concert. "Can't we have a break?"

"No." Erza said promptly, much the the displeasure of the guitarist. "You agreed to the concerts when we went on tour, remember?" She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she saw the looks that she was getting from her bandmates, she closed her mouth with a bemused look on her face. They were all in this together, whether they liked it or not.

The RV was quiet, and obviously Cana didn't like it; It was hours until they got to Chicago, so she decided to cheer up her bandmate's spirits. "Who wants a fortune telling?"

The girls squealed in delight. Fortune telling was Cana's specialty, (other than being one of their bands main singers.) and, at the rare times she did tell, she was usually spot-on."Wendy, do you want to go first?

The small girl smiled. She was the main keyboardist of the band, and saw all her bandmates as sisters. "I'll take that as a yes." She laid out her cards on the very expensive table."Pick three." Wendy did as told. After picking them out, she handed them to Cana. Cana's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, well!" She laid out the cards, frowning a bit. They were The Stranger, The Family, and The Lovers. " You will meet a new person. You will treat him like a brother. He is going to be a love interest of one of us. His friends will be our other love interests.

The girls' eyes widened in shock. "What?" asked Levy. Cana shifted around uncomfortably. "We're all going to find a man."

Juvia let out a squeal of delight. Erza sighed. Wendy, Levy, and Cana looked incredibly uncomfortable. Lucy was blushing, which was extremely unlike her. This was going to be a loooong ride.

When they finally arrived in Chicago, Juvia was still talking about her idea of a perfect man. "Juvia thinks that he will be very handsome." All of the girls had thought about their idea of a perfect man, though they had not voiced it.

"Get prepared, girls. Take your bags, pack only what you need from the RV, we'll be going into the hotel now." Erza instructed. "Lucy spied Cana packing some alcohol into her bag. "Shh!" She pretended she didn't see anything.

Once they stepped out of the RV, They were surrounded by the screams of their fans. Lucy, Levy, Cana, Wendy and Juvia smiled. _Smile and wave girls, smile and wave._

Once they were finally in the hotel (they had written a few autographs), Lucy plopped down on the couch. "I don't know why, but that always tires me." Levy gave her a faint smile. It tired everyone. The hotel they were in was an incredibly fancy one: state of the art facilities, an indoor spa, and an open concept design larger than your average house. Lucy thought it was a bit much for a three-day stay, but Lucy was grateful overall. Not everyone gets to stay in places like these. The band plopped down on couch: they had time on their hands, so they started watching TV. Erza flipped through the channels. She stopped on the news and the band gazed at the TV intently. It wasn't every day you see yourself on the news.

"'I'm Kelly and i'm waiting outside for the fairies. The are, like, my favorite band!' Thank you Kelly, this is OHSHC News and we are outside in front of the Elsa hotel, waiting for Fairy tail! Here they are!" After much screaming (and temporary deafness) they watched themselves go inside and it died down. Lucy andkept staring at the TV. Cana took a swig of alcohol."Hello, we're back to OHSHC news and also in front of Elsa hotel, is another famous band on tour- the Dragon Slayers!" "WHAT?!" said the band together. "Yes, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Drayar and Romeo Conbolt are also at Elsa Hotel!" With this, five boys stepped out of their RV. There was a tall man ridded with piercings, a guy that didn't have a shirt on, a man with blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye, a blonde with a lightning bolt scar, a kid with dark brown hair, about Wendy's age, and a boy with… pink hair. Pink. Hair. Lucy wanted to giggle.

Lucy watched as the men went into the hotel. She and Levy looked at each other. They remembered Cana's words. _We're all going to find a man. _

Everyone in the band had seen the TV, and they knew.

_Oh no._


	2. 2 Lucy's Anger

**Well, good enough. I actually sorta kinda like this story. That's why i'm continuing. But hey, you want to read the story right? Thats why i'm going to write a long detailed story about my love life. Just kidding. And yes, it will have Laxana. Couldn't really figure out who else to pair her up with. Hibiki maybe? Bacchus? I should've thought that through... and if any of your names are Sophia Brown, I looked up common names. I'm not a stalker. Pairings will be as follows: NaLu, Gruvia, RoWen, GaLe, Laxana, and Jerza. Sorry GrayLu fans, this isn't for you!**

**Fortune Telling**

_Everyone in the band had seen the TV, and they knew._

_Oh no._

"It's them." Cana declared, taking a swig of her vodka. The girls stared at her in a mix of emotions. Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going out." she stated, very annoyed. Lucy dived into her bag and fished out a long brown wig. Placing it on her head, she also fished out a jacket she never wore anymore, and some silver flats. She was no longer Lucy Heartfilia; she was Sophia Brown, a Canadian exchange student, who always happened to be in a very bad mood. She liked being Sophia. She could yell into the air and the press wouldn't say she was a madwoman. It was fun.

Having no idea where the exit was, she stomped up and down the halls, venting her anger. She spent about five minutes slamming her head against walls, about ten mumbling to herself, and about seven stomping in the halls.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _That was the sound of her head smashing against the walls in the hallway. Of course, in some sense, it was the sound of her heart, but she really didn't want to think about hearts right now. Or crushes, or soul mates, or any love for that matter. She really needed a punching bag. She felt like punching the closest living thing in her proximity really, really, hard.

Which happened to be a certain pink-haired boy that was watching the whole ordeal.

"Gah! What the hell?!" said Natsu, rolling on the floor in pain. And that happened to be the time that Lucy, or Sophia, returned to her old, kind self. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Holy crap! Do you need help?" "What the hell woman!? How do you hit that hard?" Lucy started freaking out. "I think I might have internal bleeding…" She half wanted to punch him again to make him stop complaining. "Got winded by a girl, didn't you, ash brain?" Lucy looked behind her. There was a man with no shirt on, stripped down to his underwear. Lucy felt her face redden. "You're not wearing any pants." "Crap!" he yelped. "You'd be winded too, Ice princess. She throws one hell of a punch." The pinkette mumbled. The shirtless man looked at Lucy in surprise. "You punched him? _And made him whine on the floor like a wuss_?" Lucy said nothing. "Awesome! You are _so_ coming with me." he announced.

"Guys! This girl took out Natsu in a single punch!" announced the shirtless man."Oh, and by the way, i'm Gray." he said, shaking Lucy's hand vigorously. Lucy took off her wig and Gray looked at her in surprise. "You're a blonde?" he said carefully. Lucy looked at him in confusion. "Obviously." The man with loads of piercings (Gajeel?) and the man with the lightning scar (Laxus?) started laughing hysterically. "Natsu got owned by a BLONDIE?" Gajeel snorted, still laughing. Lucy felt incredibly offended. "That isn't the best way to treat a member from your rivaling band, Fairy Tail." she snapped. They immediately stopped laughing and started to stare. Lucy was very angry. She stomped out of the room and went down the corridor until she found Natsu. "Get up, you wuss." She commanded, holding out her hand. Natsu, who was obviously faking at this point, took her hand and got up. "Nice to meet you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, main guitarist for Fairy Tail." She stated, shaking his hand. Natsu grinned. "Nice to meet you, Luce. Name's Natsu Dragneel, main drummer for Dragon Slayers. You throw one hell of a punch." Lucy smiled. "Natsu, would you like to meet my band? I've already met yours. They make me want to punch them in the face." If possible, Natsu grinned even wider. "I would like to meet your band, thanks. Why were you having the breakdown?" Lucy frowned. "Some stupid love fortune. Doesn't mean much. Come with me." "Did your hair change color?" Natsu asked. "It was a wig. Why is your hair pink?" "It's natural."

After a few minutes of searching, Lucy finally found her hotel room. "Okay, don't freak out, but they're completely crazy." Lucy slowly opened the door.

It was complete madness.


	3. 3 Natsu's appearance

**YAY! People actually like my story! This is incredibly surprising. Just sayin'. Also, this is Sparta. (you see what I did there?) All the girls will be with someone, don't worry.**

**Fortune Telling**

_Lucy slowly opened the door._

_It was complete madness._

It was, quite literally, madness. Cana had three empty barrels of beer next to her, (where did she get that?) Erza was pigging out on cake by picking it up with her hands and stuffing it in her mouth, Juvia was sobbing uncontrollably, Wendy was running around, crashing into walls; and Levy had, apparently, made a small fort out of the cushions. Natsu glanced at Lucy. She was smirking. "Okay, now back away, very, very slowly. I don't think they've seen us yet."

Lucy and Natsu stepped outside and closed the door softly. He stared at her in surprise. "Now watch this." Lucy knocked on the door three times. "Guys, i'm back, coming in now." Erza's voice boomed from inside. "Come in." Lucy opened the door. The empty barrels had gone, (where!?) Erza was still nibbling on cake, but a small slice on a plate. Her face was completely clean. Wendy was at the table playing with her dolls, Juvia was combing her hair in front of a mirror, and Levy was reading a book, obviously engrossed in it. The cushions looked untouched.

"Woah. That's amazing." mumbled Natsu, so only Lucy could hear. "I know." Lucy whispered back. "Who is he?" Erza whispered in a low voice. Lucy glanced at Natsu. "Err, this is Natsu. Her is a member of the Dragon Slayers, and I met him by punching him in the gut." Lucy's palms were sweating. Erza dropped her cake; it was on a glass fish shaped plate and broke almost instantly on the floor. Cana gave Lucy a dirty look that she wished that she would never see on her face again, and Wendy hugged her cat noticeably tightly. Juvia stared into space with a blank look in her eyes, and Levy had no reaction at all, but Lucy was pretty sure that was because she couldn't hear over the book. Erza said very lowly, "If you do much as touch Lucy in the wrong way i'll-" after that, it was quite obvious she had seen a horror movie marathon. Natsu mumbled a weak "aye…" after she was done but it was quite obvious that it would be giving him nightmares for years to come. Lucy huffed. "Go on, introduce yourselves!" Cana introduced herself first. "Yo. I'm Cana, nice to meet you, Natsu." she gave Natsu a wink and continued chugging her beer.

Erza crossed her arms and went second. "Hello, i'm Erza Scarlet, the manager. I am occasionally in the band sometimes, however." Lucy elbowed Natsu in the arm and whispered, "We are soooo lucky we have her. And when you get to know her, she's nice!" Juvia went third. "Juvia is Juvia. Juvia is happy to meet Natsu." "Does she always do that?" he murmured. Lucy nodded.

"Levy. LEVY!" Lucy yelled, startling the small woman. "Oh, um, hi. I'm Levy." she said quickly before she shoved her face back into the book. Lucy, interested in what she was reading, quietly stepped over to her and read the page. Her face turned tomato red as she slowly backed away from Levy into Natsu. "Well then, remind me to never read that book." "What was it about?" "You really don't want to know." Natsu frowned but said nothing else.

"Of course, this is-" "I'm Wendy." Wendy interrupted, holding her hand out to Natsu. Natsu, looking a bit startled for a moment, shook her hand. "I see you have met our band, but we have business to attend to." Erza said, shuffling papers. "Like what?" Natsu replied, interested. Erza glanced at Cana. Cana glanced at Lucy. Lucy glanced at Erza. Lucy nodded her head slowly. "Fine. We'll tell you. We're going outside." Lucy said slowly, making it easy to understand. "Are you crazy? You'll get mobbed!" Natsu pointed out. Lucy stared at him as he were the stupidest man in the world. "Well, duh. That's why we wear disguises."

It took Natsu a second to understand. "Oh. Right." His face cracked into a grin. "When are we going?"

**GAHAHA. Did you like it? Mira will be coming in the later chapters. Also, the cat was Carla. She was mentioned in passing you might not have noticed it. Sorry it was so short, I know what's coming later though. I have a idea for a great new story coming up! It's going to be awesome! I hope! Also, I thought of Lucy x Cana for a bit. i wanted to do it, but i'm not exactly good at writing those types of things...**


	4. Mira's cafe

**-.- Though I do like this story I am running out of ideas… Maybe you can help me? PLEASE? I don't really know how it's going to end, and I don't know what song they're going to sing and such. OH WELL. I shall rely on you, and just you, readers, to help me! 0.o MAN!**

**Fortune Telling**

**By Halo**

Mirajane Strauss hummed as she cleaned out her old coffee lived in Chicago, right in the heart of the city, but the small shop was often looked over. Mirajane didn't mind this as it made her quite close to the locals.

She heard the little jingle on the door ring; without even looking up she knew it was Lisanna, her baby sister. Lisanna was into all types of bands. The Trimens and the Celestials, the Pegasuses and the Sabers. However there were two bands that she was really into, and that was the Dragon slayers and Fairy tail.

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee! Guess what, Guess what! The Dragon slayers and Fairy tail ARE STAYING IN CHICAGO! I cant believe it Mira-nee! I got tickets to their next concert!"

Mira looked up from scrubbing the tables to her little sister. "That's great! When is it?" Mira knew full well that Lisanna had a crush on one of Dragon Slayer's band members- what was it? Nako? Sushi? Naku? "Natsu Dragneel is going to be there! I have to go! Can I Mira-nee? Please?"

Oh, right, Lisanna had to work that day. "Yeah, it's fine- Just be back by eleven, okay?" "THANK YOU SO MUCH MIRA-NEE!" and with that, she ran off. Widening her eyes, Mirajane remembered something- Elfman wasn't working on that day either! She needed help! But on such short notice, no, that wouldn't do…

"But Lucy!"

"Shut up! I've only known you for half an hour!"

"But Inky and Watergirl have gone to the movies!" **(Levy and Juvia)**

Mirajane saw what looked like an arguing couple outside her little cafe. She swore that she had never seen them before, or so she thought, but they were oddly recognizable. They were still bickering as they walked in inside Mira's cafe.

"No!" argued the girl with the brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes!" argued the boy with the black hair.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait, what?"

"Haha, now you have to!"

"Fine. You're paying though."

"awwww."

"Excuse me, are you going to order?" asked Mira, interrupting the 'couple.'

"Er, yes. Can we wait a second?"

"Of course!" said Mira. "You two make such a cute couple."

The raven looked undeterred by the comment; the brunette, however, blushed quite red in the face.

"And next up, is this a blooming romance between bands?"


End file.
